Nightmares
by CrossbowFinger
Summary: Ezreal has been out on adventure that he can't remember why he started, but why can't he remember?
1. Chapter 1

Ezreal woke up with a horror. He had been having a nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was about. Along with the nightmare Ezreal couldn't figure out why he was in a damp cave. He needed some context to his situation. He spotted his trusty backpack that had been with him through thick and thin, and opened it. It contained only a single piece of paper with the following lines on it:

been out for about a month

looking for a crystal shard in the ironspikes that will help someone with something: return to institute when found

fell earlier bruises and wounds in places

As if on cue of reading the last line, Ezreal became aware of the pain on his ribcage. He had to lay back down after feeling it and had to wait for a few minutes until the pain subsided.

"What could have made me forget about a journey and severe wounds?" Ezreal questioned. However, the loneliness offered no answers.

"I'm not going to find anything unless I go somewhere that isn't so desolate."

With that, Ezreal jammed the paper in his pocket, slung his backpack on his shoulder, and headed out.

He walked for several hours until he found a remote village at the base of the mountain range. There he ate and bought supplies with what little money he had left and set out again. He figured he would have to walk about another day until he made it back to the institute, there he would have to ask about where he was supposed to be looking.

As he continued walking he thought about his friends. Cait, Jayce, Vi, and of course his favorite, Lux. He'd spent many nights thinking about her and doing things that he hoped none would ever find out about. Yet he couldn't help but think about how nice she was, and not to mention beautiful. So very beautiful, so so so very beautiful. Walking suddenly became awkward for Ezreal.

"Not now," he thought "maybe later, I have to concentrate on getting back to the institute. Maybe when I have free time later."

Ezreal forced the subject from his mind and refocused himself. Even though Lux had been his best friend and he felt as though she cared about him in more than one way, he had never worked up the courage to make their relationship anything serious (or anything physical for that matter.)

"Maybe when I get back to the institute, I'll make an attempt at something." He thought. Yet, he knew he would just get scared and mess things up and make an enormous idiot out of himself if he ever made a pass. Still, he couldn't forget the feeling he felt when he saw her.

"Maybe someday," He thought. "Maybe."

While he was thinking this, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked straight into a tree. Hoping he hadn't just been seen by anyone he continued on until sundown. Then, he set up camp on a flat hill and stared at the star until he feel straight into another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezreal was in a dream... No that wasn't quite right was it.

Ezreal was in a nightmare.

He tried to figure out what was going on, but his senses deceived him. He saw someone he knew, right? Who was it and why was she attacking him?

He soon recognized the figure as Caitlyn's. But why was her gun pointed right at him?

"WHY WON'T ANYTHING MAKE SENSE!" He thought.

"Why did you kill those summoners Ezreal?" Caitlyn said lightly sobbing when she spoke.

"What summoners?" He thought. Ezreal then realized that he was covered in blood. No not covered, soaked. It was everywhere on him.

Everything suddenly went dark as if the sun just quit. Ezreal grabbed the barrel of Caitlyn's gun. She fired a bullet that streaked past Ezreal's face and left a bleeding gash. The barrel burned his hand, but he didn't care he couldn't stop. He beat Caitlyn into unconsciousness, and continued until he was hit hard in the ribs and was knocked off. It was Vi. When she saw what Ezreal had done to Caitlyn she couldn't believe her eyes. She was filled with an immeasurable bloodlust and charged at Ezreal with everything she had, it was a mistake to do such a long. Ezreal simply Shifted above her as she charged towards him and kicked her squarely in the eye, knocking her unconscious and causing her to bleed profusely.

His work was done and Ezreal was just about to leave before he caught a glimpse of a thin beam of light. He knew to dodge or get vaporized. He quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the laser.

Ezreal saw her from ever far away. She was scared, anyone could see it. She wouldn't chase after him, he meant to much to her. He walked away slowly. She broke down and started to sob.

Ezreal knew he had to gather himself and regroup he left the institute and started walking. He walked for what seemed like hours. He walked through woods, a river, a small village. He needed distance. Finally he collapsed and fell asleep in side a small cave.

At this point Ezreal woke up. He remembered the entire dream from beginning to end in horrifying detail.

"It was just a dream." He told himself as he approached the institute.

"Just a dream." He said as he climbed the stairs.

"Dream" As he came to the courtyard, and saw Lux sitting on a bench facing away from him.

It really was just a dream he thought as he approached her.

"I'll do something fun for her since I've been gone for a while." He thought.

When he got to her he put his hands around her eyes and waited for her to guess who it was.

All she did was tense up until she pulled his hands off her face and look slowly towards her until their eyes meet.

She screamed.

It wasn't just a dream.


End file.
